


let's go to the sky, running away from (y)our painful reality

by kopi_luwak



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Genderbending
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kopi_luwak/pseuds/kopi_luwak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayo kita pergi, ke suatu tempat di mana realitas itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. / fem!tsukishima, fem!kageyama; oneshot yang dipotong-potong #woy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> seperti summarynya bilang, ini emang oneshot, tapi karena pada dasarnya saya suka males dan susah cari ide dan akhirnya menghilang feelsnya, akhirnya saya potong2 /gagituheh  
> saya gagal paham sama diri saya sendiri hiks _(:'3
> 
> warnings: straight, genderbending (lol)
> 
> standard disclaimer applied

Putih salju turun, sedikit demi sedikit, menutupi cokelat tanah dengan kristal heksagon tidak terlihat yang indah, memberi dingin yang menghunjam tulang dan kegelapan yang dramatis—pepohonan telah lama menggugurkan daunnya dan seolah sengaja untuk membuat sela-sela ranting dan cabang mereka terisi oleh putih lembut (juga dingin) yang akan mencair jika kausentuh, dan Tetsurou duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, melawan kebekuan yang melanda dan basah yang menusuk, menunggu akan seseorang yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia lihat, ia mendongakkan kepala dan satu pertanyaan melandanya, _apakah dia merindukannya_?

Seseorang sedikit berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya, dan matanya yang memandang seisi jalan yang penuh dengan warna perlambang suci dengan bosan sedikit demi sedikit teralihkan padanya: seorang wanita dewasa, yang mengenakan terusan dengan warna gelap, dan jaket yang berwarna sebaliknya, juga syal yang senada membuatnya terus terpaku padanya, yang memiliki rambut bergelombang panjang dengan warna pirang pucat dan kacamata bergagang (dan juga lensa) tebalnya yang tidak pernah berubah, sedikitpun, ia pun bahkan takpernah menyadari jika ia tersenyum secara alami, seolah itu wajar saja, hei, sudah lama dia tidak seperti ini—masa mudanya sudah lama sekali terlewat.

“Tetsurou!” Dengan ragu, wanita itu memanggilnya—kau tidak akan menyadari jika usia dua puluh tahunnya telah lewat dua puluh tahunan lalu jika kau tidak menanyainya, impresi yang sama sejenak tersusun rapi di dalam kepalanya, dan baru sedetik dua kemudian dia mengetahuinya, ah, dia adalah seseorang dari masa lalunya yang dulu—masih cantik, masih elegan dan yang kurang dari dalam dirinya hanyalah ... sarkasme yang telah hilang sejak lama.

Sama ragunya dengannya, bagi mereka berdua, cerita saat mereka bersama telah menjadi dongeng usang belaka, dan telah mati sejak lama, akhir yang ‘indah’ untuk sebuah cerita cinta yang buruk, “... Kei,” tenggorokannya terasa kering, bagaimana caranya mengucapkan namanya? Kapan terakhir dia dapat memanggilnya dengan nada, dan juga perasaan yang sempurna, hanya untuknya? Dan ia mengatasi pertanyaan menyesakkan itu dengan tarikan nafas yang dalam, “Lama nggak jumpa ... Kei. Kamu ... nggak berubah. Sama sekali.”

Dingin membekukan uap nafas yang terhembus, wanita itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam sakunya, “Sudah lama nggak berjumpa, dan kamu gagal memberikanku suatu gangguan, eh?” tanyanya dengan sarkasme yang telah kehilangan artinya, dan senyuman tipis itu, betapa lama dia _meninggalkan_ nya?

Mengatasi gugupnya, Tetsurou berdeham pelan, “Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku?”

Minus tiga derajat celcius berubah menjadi minus lima, “Jangan bertanya ada apa, Tetsurou,” wajah itu berubah menjadi sebuah wajah lain yang, meskipun jarang, ia mengenalnya dengan cukup baik, wajah itu, wajah yang menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar marah, “Kamu, _mantan_ suami yang nggak bertanggungjawab sama sekali. Lihat akibat perbuatanmu,” kedua tangan yang takdapat dipungkiri, telah mulai menua seiring waktu yang tidak akan pernah ke belakang itu menarik kerahnya sekuat yang ia bisa—hingga ia dapat melihat ke mata keemasan yang, _dulu_ nya, memesonanya begitu banyak.

Genggaman itu melemah bersamaan dengan tubuh sang wanita yang merosot jatuh, terduduk tanpa memedulikan salju yang akan membasahi roknya dan membekukan tulang-tulangnya, “Aku paham kamu sudah tidak menyukaiku lagi. Aku paham tentang alasan kamu meninggalkanku dulu itu hanya demi cewek lain. Aku rela membanting tulangku demi Tooru. Tapi aku nggak paham, sebegitu nggak pedulinyakah kamu terhadap anak-anak yang _istri_ mu lahirkan?”

Batu karang yang ada di hatinya luruh, perlahan, ia memosisikan dirinya untuk jongkok dan tangannya meraih pipi sang wanita yang—basah. Kei yang dia tahu itu adalah seorang perempuan yang kuat, dan airmatanya tidak pernah terbuang sia-sia, “Ceritakanlah. Aku nggak akan paham apa yang kamu katakan jika kamu nggak cerita.”

Wanita paruh baya itu menyingkirkan kasar telapaknya yang menangkup pipinya, mendecih, “Kamu nggak paham apa-apa selain bagaimana menyenangkan dirimu sendiri,” berdirinya ia secara tiba-tiba nyaris membuatnya terjungkal, tetapi kemudian, ia mengambil suatu barang di dalam tasnya, melemparkannya secara kasar untuk Tetsurou yang menangkapnya baru membukanya secara lebih ragu lagi.

Salju yang melelehi permukaan kertas itu tidak memudarkan tintanya dan itu tidak seperti Tetsurou terganggu akan dia dalam membacanya, dan di detik-detik selanjutnya, ia menggenggam kertas yang telah ia gulung, nyaris meremasnya, terjatuh dalam jurang kekagetan dan penyesalan yang sama, “Tuhan,” gumamnya, “Apa yang telah kulakukan—?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> penyesalan yang berlanjut, di tempat yang (seharusnya) nostalgik untuk mereka berdua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halo, maaf saya apdetnya lama ;;;;;____;;;;;  
> kayaknya ini udah ketebak maksudnya apa ya, ehehehe dan apa yang mau di-angst-kan udah jelas banget, ehe ehe saya ini master of plot ketebak dan ngebosenin ya _(:'3  
> diusahakan apdetnya cepat, meskipun begitu ;w;

“Aneh,” Kei menumpu wajahnya dengan sebelah tangannya, menyisakan kue yang masih utuh dan parfait yang belum tergoyahkan susunan indahnya, berkata dengan nada di awang-awang, bagai awan: ada, namun tiada.

Tetsurou menimpalinya dengan sebuah ”Apa?” yang diberi balasan dengan sebuah decakan sebal dan ia masih terbahak, ia tahu Kei memang seperti itu—tidak pernah jujur pada diri sendiri, dan tidak suka dipotong kalimatnya (yang terlalu lama disusun).

Kei menatap ke arah jendela, menatapi orang-orang yang berjalan, berlalu-lalang sekilas dua kilas dengan tampilan wajah yang dalam sedetik akan kaulupakan, salju masih turun, langit masih menangis, berupa airmata yang telah membeku, mengeluarkan kristal-kristal es yang indah dan menyedihkan, sementara toko ini tampak tenang di samping keramaian yang membara, ia mendengar denting garpu dan pisau dan aroma segar kue-kue yang baru saja diangkat dari pemanggangan yang mengudara, secara puitis menjadi nostalgik dan dirinya sendiri, juga lelaki paruh baya yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya juga sama, mengingatkan masing-masing akan diri mereka sendiri, tahun-tahun yang telah lewat, persisnya di hari yang tidak berbeda, di tempat yang sama, dan pesanan yang selalu sama: Kei dengan _shortcake_ stroberi dan parfait, dan Tetsurou dengan secangkir kopi hitam.

“Nggak,” dengan satu atau lebih gerakan, Kei menyendok parfait itu sedikit demi sedikit, sekilas, tidak akan tampak mereka sebagai seorang pasangan paruh baya—di mana realitasnya adalah, mereka hanya (mantan) pasangan yang mencoba kembali ke usia keemasan mereka, “Hanya ... aneh. Kenyataan bahwa aku menerima ajakanmu ke sini itu aneh. Seharusnya aku membencimu dulu, dan sekarang kebencian padaku harusnya sudah berlipat ganda.”

Pemilik marga yang dulu sempat Kei pakai sebagai nama belakangnya itu tertawa kecil. Sungguh, apa yang lucu? Melihat dia yang berkurang sinismenya? Maaf saja, usia mendewasakannya dan dia tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk tidak jujur akan dirinya sendiri atas sebagian hal, dan ia cukup berbicara jujur di saat yang diperlukan—meski tidak jauh beda dari yang telah lewat, dan ia mendengar dengan jelas lelaki itu berkata, “Mungkin kamu masih mencintaiku?”

“Apa kamu berpikir begitu?” Kei tersenyum, dan meski, meskipun Tetsurou lebih dari paham bahwa senyum itu hanyalah kepalsuan belaka, tak urung jua, ia tetap terpesona melihatnya, ah, betapa senyum itu tidak lekang oleh waktu, ia pikir—dan selanjutnya membelalakkan matanya atas pernyataannya selanjutnya, “Mungkin ... masih?”

Takdapat dipungkiri, lengan berwarna langsat itu telah menua. Telah dihiasi gurat samar yang menandakan usianya—meskipun mencoba menutupi, tidak ada yang dapat menipu bahwa sel tidak akan beregenerasi sehebat saat dua puluh tahun sebelumnya. Ingin Tetsurou menggenggam tangan itu, satu kali lagi, sebentar saja.

“Selera humormu memang selalu memuaskanku,” Berupaya menahan tawanya, lelaki itu menutupi sisa suaranya dengan tangannya yang mengeras seiring dengan waktu, meskipun, ada selipan suara di antara sela-sela jemari yang tidak berbaris rapat.

“Aku ...” _Tsukishima_ Kei menghentikan suapannya, tergantung di udara bebas. Berapa lama yang ia butuhkan agar semua dingin yang melapisi badannya mencair dalam satu ketukan? Ia memalingkan muka, sementara kedua netra di wajah (yang ia usahakan agar tetap) datar itu mulai berkaca, “Aku ... nggak sedang bercanda,” ia beralih, memotong kuenya dengan kasar, “Kamu, dari dulu nggak pernah bisa baca situasi.”

“Apakah ada dari kita, sedikitpun, yang berubah banyak?” Tetsurou memotongnya, dan kerjapan mata itu, seharusnya di antara mereka hanyalah sebatas garis yang ambigu—bukanlah teman, bukanlah kekasih, bukanlah sepasang suami-istri yang saling memiliki, tetapi, takdapat mereka pungkiri, meskipun garis itu memisahkan, ada setitik perasaan yang masih tertinggal dan terkunci rapat di sana.

Kei terdiam, dan untuk sesaat, yang mengisi telinga mereka hanyalah ramai pelanggan dan suara lonceng yang berbunyi tiap keluar dan masuknya para pembeli, dengan berbagai suasana yang hanya terserap di antara mereka, Tetsurou memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan dengan, “Aku bercanda. Maaf. Apa yang ingin kaukatakan?”

Kembali menatap jendela, dengan mengabaikan Tetsurou yang (inginnya) memandang mata keemasannya, “Kamu, apa yang terjadi dengan istrimu selanjutnya?” dan seperti dahulu kala, Kei selalu bisa menemukan titik di mana ia tidak dapat melakukan selain memberitahu kebenarannya—beberapa tahun mereka bersama membuat mereka bisa memahami masing-masing, meskipun pada akhirnya itu bukanlah cinta yang abadi, memento itu tidak akan lekang oleh waktu.

Sebetulnya, Tetsurou cukup terkejut dengan nada monoton milik Kei, yang mengatakan perihal ‘istri selanjutnya’ dengan mudah seolah ia hanya bertanya hal-hal sepele semacam, ‘Apa yang akan kaulakukan malam ini?’ ataukah ia menekan perasaannya untuk dia, mereka, dan sebuah kesalahan fatal yang ia buat?

“Aku bercerai dengannya.”

Masih tidak menatapnya, Kei membuat sebuah seringai—atau sebuah senyum sinis, “Pantas saja. Kamu memang orang yang nggak akan bisa bertahan lama dengan satu wanita saja. Aku mengapresiasimu sangat banyak.”

“Hei,” Tetsurou mengerutkan keningnya, “Aku tahu itu. Makanya aku membenci diriku sekarang.”

“Kenapa baru sekarang kau membenci dirimu, hah?”

“Apa maksudmu?”

Kei berpaling, menatap Tetsurou dengan mata yang tampak normal, itu memang normal, itu masih mata emas yang sama, itu masih tatapan yang biasa, yang berbeda dari kedua mata itu hanyalah, airmata yang mengalir keluar, tanpa dapat dikontrol lagi, dengan senyuman yang menunjukkan kesedihan dan keperihan yang amat-sangat, toh semenyebalkan apapun wanita empat puluhan di hadapannya, dia masihlah seorang perempuan yang (terlalu) rapuh.

“Aku benar-benar berdosa, bukan?” Ia pertahankan senyumannya, dan ingin Tetsurou berkata padanya bahwa senyuman ironik itu ikut menyiksanya dengan sangat, menyadari dosa-dosa yang ia lakukan, “Katakan padaku, sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?”

Pertanyaan itu terdengar nyaris berulangkali, mengikuti gema yang anehnya eksis di tempat itu, dan sebuah bumi yang mana hanya mereka berdua hidup dan saling mencintai runtuh, berganti oleh serbuan meteor yang liris.

Pada akhirnya, kue itu terbiarkan utuh dan parfait itu bahkan tidak termakan separuhnya, dan kopi hitam itu terbiarkan dingin seiring dengan pertanyaan yang terus menggema di masing-masing hati mereka,

_Apa yang mereka lakukan dulu, dan apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antitesa dari sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mendekati ending sih ya, karena masalah masih belum terungkap (?) hehe.

Saat ia pertama kali melihatnya, dan melihat minggu-minggu yang habis dengan aktivitas yang ia abaikan hanya untuk mengamatinya, menurutnya wanita itu adalah seseorang yang tak tersentuh, seseorang yang penuh dengan sinisme terhadap dunia dan segalanya. Pada kenyataannya, segala kekasaran yang ia tampakkan di siang hari adalah berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dia sembunyikan di malam hari, kenyataan itu baru ia temukan di malam terakhir _training camp_ voli bersama-sama mereka di universitas dulu (; tempat di mana mereka bertemu, pertama kali saling tatap, tempat yang sama namun terpisah karena mereka berasal dari spesies Adam dan Hawa), dan dulunya, bahkan Tetsurou tidak tahu jika perempuan teguh itu bisa menangis.

Ia ingat jika ia telah mengambil _earphone_ nya yang tertinggal dan di tengah jalan kembali dia mendengar sebuah tangisan tertahan—ia memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekati sumber setelah sepuluh menit dan tidak juga berhenti, hei, tidak berdosa, ‘kan, seorang laki-laki takut pada hantu—di sekitar _gymnasium_ nomor dua, dan ia tidak pernah melupakan dirinya sendiri yang membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar saat melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan: seorang Tsukishima Kei menangis, dengan kedua kaki ditekuk dan dua tangan yang memeluk mereka erat, seolah ketakutan bahwa mereka akan lepas dan pergi darinya.

Inginnya, ia langsung melangkah pergi mengingat segala urusannya dengan perempuan itu tidak pernah berakhir menyenangkan, namun, pada kenyataannya mata rabun perempuan itu menangkap bayangannya sekilas lebih cepat, memergokinya dengan suara dengan jejak tangis yang tampak jelas diusahakan dengan sangat untuk dapat menghilangkannya, “Kamu, ngapain di sini?”

Tetsurou nyengir lebar, “Kamu bisa nangis juga, ternyata, Kacamata-chan,” katanya dengan nada geli dan resah, karena bukan maksudnya untuk begini, seharusnya, seorang lelaki sejati menghiburnya dan memberinya saputangan atau tisu, namun, entahlah, dia bukan tipikal cowok seperti itu dan ia mengangkat bahunya samar, ya, sudahlah, biarkan waktu membawa mereka menuju sebuah panggung tak terduga bernama kehidupan.

“Memangnya aku nggak boleh nangis?” Perempuan dengan rambut tergerai panjang itu memalingkan wajahnya, dan jejak tangis itu malah semakin jelas, dan sebuah pemikiran secara tiba-tiba memasukinya: bagaimana jika dia tidak ingin satu sisi lemahnya terlihat oleh siapa pun dan dia malah melewati batas itu (meski secara tidak sengaja), atau dia terlalu takut untuk memperlihatkan sisi lainnya pada teman-teman satu timnya, mungkin ketakutan untuk ditolak, mungkin ketakutan untuk dibicarakan, atau dia hanya melepaskan segala beban yang dia tahan di siang hari.

“Boleh, kok, kenapa nggak?” Tetsurou melempar pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, tidak berminat untuk duduk di sebelah sang perempuan untuk mendengarkannya, dia harus kembali sekarang juga dan kembali ke pelukan _futon_ yang menunggunya, “Lagipula, tidak ada yang melarangmu menangis. Tapi kamu, kenapa menangis di sini, Kacamata-chan?”

Wajah itu tetap tidak berpaling ke arahnya. “Bukan urusanmu, ‘kan?”

“Iya, sih, tapi, aku nggak enak kalau membiarkan seorang cewek nangis sendirian,” Tetsurou ikut memalingkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang seratus persen gelap dan kantuknya telah sepenuhnya menghilang, “Gini, ya, aku nggak tahu kenapa kamu nangis sendirian malam-malam, tapi, aku nggak tega lihat kamu begini, dan aku juga nggak ingin menemani kamu karena ada lagi yang harus kukerjakan, tapi,” ia menghela nafas, “Sebaiknya kamu cepat tidur, kalau nggak kamu akan sakit.”

Perempuan itu—Kei menundukkan kepalanya. “Aku nggak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan.”

Ia hendak pergi, namun terkutuklah pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa lelaki selalu lemah akan tangisan perempuan dan terkutuklah intuisi perempuan, Kei menatapnya dengan tatapan yang masih berkaca dan berkata, “Maaf, bisa kamu tinggal di sini sebentar?” Terkutuklah perasaannya yang lama-lama menahannya untuk pergi.

Ia menelan ludah dengan susah payah, “Kenapa?”

“Aku kira kamu ini tipe yang tidak akan membiarkan perempuan _lemah_ seperti aku sendirian di tengah malam.”

Bisa mengucap suatu sindiran saat kondisinya tampak menyedihkan dan matanya yang merah berkaca-kaca, serta suara yang masih serak itu adalah _luar biasa_ dan _jarang ditemukan_ dan yang pasti, perempuan itu memiliki aneka perasaan berkomplikasi.

Satu kesimpulan muncul di otaknya, dia bukan perempuan biasa.

Tetsurou mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah perempuan yang masih menekuk lututnya dan tangannya, secara naluriah, menepuk dan mengusap kepala sang wanita dengan lembut, berkata seolah semua baik-baik saja. “Aku nggak percaya kalau kamu ini perempuan lemah,” katanya, “Tapi, kamu tahu? Kamu nggak harus memikul bebanmu sendirian.”

Mata yang membelalak lebar dan airmata yang keluar kembali malam itu, masih Tetsurou ingat dengan jelas.

(Dan apa yang mengganggu wanita itu di saat itu, hingga sekarang pun, dia tak pernah mengetahuinya.)

Tsukishima Kei adalah eksistensi dari sebuah antitesa yang begitu nyata.

Hingga sekarang, itu tak pernah berubah.

Itu masih di toko kue yang sama, di tempat yang sama, dengan suasana yang sama pula, dengan kue dan parfait yang masih (nyaris tak tersentuh) dan kopi hitam yang mendingin, dengan jarak selebar jurang yang tercipta secara imajiner, juga dengan kata-kata yang menyumbat, tak ingin dikeluarkan, atau tak dapat keluar meskipun mereka ingin.

Kuroo Tetsurou merasa detik jam berjalan begitu lambat, “Tooru … bagaimana keadaan Tooru sekarang?” mencoba mencari basa-basi, sementara itu benar-benar basi dan tidak dibutuhkan untuk orang selugas Kei, Tetsurou merasa dirinya adalah orang terbodoh sedunia.

Kei tertawa, ironis sekali ia dapat tertawa di saat seorang ibu pada umumnya akan mengalami kejatuhan mental, “Tetsurou, kamu benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan topik yang bagus untuk berbasa-basi, bukan?” Kei telah meninggalkan tambahan – _san_ pada nama Tetsurou sejak lama dan itulah yang diinginkan lelaki yang pernah menikahinya dulu, “Bagaimana bisa kamu bertanya tentang keadaannya jika kamu tahu aku menemuimu untuk membicarakan _nya_ sekarang?”

“Aku … hanya bertanya.”

“Dia baik-baik saja,” jawabnya cepat, mungkin tidak ingin mendengarkan Tetsurou lebih lama lagi, “ _Istri_ nya telah melahirkan sepasang anak kembar, tiga bulan lalu.”

“Dia sudah menikah … ya.”

“Kaupikir berapa usianya sekarang?”

Seakan waktu berhenti. Tetsurou mengerjapkan matanya, “Nggak, tentu saja aku tahu itu, tetapi … itu berarti, sudah lama sekali kita berpisah, bukan?”

“Jangan mengungkit masa lalu,” ujar Kei dengan tegas, namun lelaki itu tidak gagal melihat getaran dalam kedua tangannya.

“Kalau itu maumu.”

Ujung jemari mereka bersentuhan dan segera, Kei menarik jemarinya menjauh.

“ _Kuroo-san_ ,” Ada bagian di jantungnya yang terasa berhenti saat Kei menjauhkan jarak antara dia dan dirinya dengan panggilan untuknya, “Kamu mau melihat Tooru, dan melihat akibat dari segala yang kauperbuat dulu?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> penyesalan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> halo ini yang terakhir :'3  
> timpukin saya dengan batu gapapa :'3  
> makasih sudah membaca :'3

“Kamu nggak menceritakan tentangku pada Tooru?” Tetsurou memandangi sekeliling kereta yang sepi—jelas saja, mereka mengambil kereta terakhir menuju ke rumah dan jejak-jejak air yang tersisa akibat salju samar masih ada, tak ingin meninggalkan tempatnya, berusaha bertahan walaupun sulit.

“Kenapa aku harus menceritakan seseorang yang meninggalkanku saat aku tengah hamil tua?” tukas Kei, mungkin mencari kata setajam mungkin untuk Tetsurou terdiam, tetapi suara itu memelan seiring dengan kata yang diucapkannya sebagai sebuah lanjutan, “Tetapi kamu nggak pernah menceraikanku secara hukum. Kamu hanya meninggalkanku … begitu saja.” Kei menolak tatapan Tetsurou dengan menatap lurus menuju jendela yang hanya merefleksikan gelap, “Bahkan kau menceraikan istri keduamu secara hukum.”

Sang pemilik marga Kuroo itu menunduk, menatapi tautan jemarinya yang keras dan menghitam dimakan waktu, “Aku … nggak tahu. Aku hanya … nggak ingin benar-benar menceraikanmu,” mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, kali ini menuju langit-langit, mengapa mereka harus saling menghindari dari tatapan masing-masing? “Selalu ada yang menahan tanganku dengan kuat saat aku ingin menceraikanmu secara pasti.”

Tsukishima Kei tersenyum lembut, entah itu adalah sebuah senyuman yang tulus ataupun hanya kamuflase, nyatanya itu tampak begitu _indah_ , “Tapi kamu harus, bukankah begitu, _Kuroo-san_?”

“Apa di pikiran Tooru, aku ini sudah mati?” tanyanya, dan masih, Kei tersenyum,

“Aku nggak berbohong pada anakku sendiri,” katanya, dan ada sebagian dari Tetsurou yang merasa sangat, sangat, _sangat_ lega, “Aku hanya berkata bahwa kamu pergi dan nggak akan kembali. Tooru nggak akan mengenalimu.”

“Tetapi sebagai gantinya, kau memberikan dia nama yang kuinginkan di saat kau melahirkannya.”

“Ya. Sebagai balasan. Kau dan aku impas.”

“Atau sebagai kenang-kenangan aku dan kamu?”

Kei memalingkan wajah, “Berdelusilah sesukamu.”

Kikuk menggantikan keakraban setelah tiga detik.

“Aku nggak menyangka,” Tetsurou memulai percakapan kembali setelah lima belas detik, “Aku benar-benar nggak menyangka aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Dan berbicara denganmu. Bahkan aku juga akan menemui anakku.”

“Pertama kali kau akan melihat Tooru, bukan?” Kei mengeratkan jaketnya, “Dan akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya.”

Tetsurou tertawa, “Aku paham.”

(Mereka berdua tahu, mereka lebih memilih untuk berbicara tentang masa lalu untuk menghindari kenyataan pahit mereka.)

“Maaf aku nggak bisa menemuimu dengan cara yang lebih baik. Aku terlalu … kaget,” ujar wanita berkacamata itu, “Anggap saja ini adalah curahan hati seorang ibu yang sedang putus asa,” jeda, “Dan … aku punya permintaan.”

“Apa itu?”

“Ceraikan aku secara hukum setelah ini. Dan tolong, jangan temui aku lagi. Anggap saja aku ini adalah suatu bagian hidupmu yang telah lama mati. Biarkan Tooru bahagia dengan kehidupannya, dan jangan pernah berani menampakkan batang hidungmu secuilpun di hadapannya.”

Tetsurou menghela nafas, mendongak, bisa jadi mencoba menghindari airmatanya jatuh ke bawah—hei, lelaki juga bisa menangis. “Aku tahu kau akan berkata begitu.”

“Jadi …?”

“Aku tahu, aku tahu.”

Jeda lagi. Lebih lama.

Namun kali ini, Kei memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan, “Rumah Tooru ada di dekat stasiun ini. Rumahnya bermodel kuno, sangat mencolok jika kaubandingkan dengan rumah-rumah jaman sekarang.”

Mengagumi sang mahakarya dari kejauhan, itulah Tetsurou. “Kita menggunakan kereta terakhir dan ini sudah terlalu malam, apa kauyakin Tooru dan keluarganya belum tertidur?”

“Belum. Ada banyak kunang-kunang di pekarangan rumah mereka di jam seperti ini.”

“Kunang-kunang, ya …” Tetsurou menggumam, “Sepertimu.”

Kei memalingkan muka, lagi.

Perjalanan mereka setelah turun dari stasiun yang dimaksud pun hanya diisi dengan keheningan dan malam, oleh Kei yang sengaja memperlebar jarak di antara mereka dan Tetsurou yang terlalu merasa bersalah untuk mempersempitnya memilih untuk diam. Dia tidak akan memprotesnya, toh—semua itu adalah salahnya.

Seandainya waktu bisa diulang kembali.

Jarak semakin panjang saja, dengan Kei yang memandunya dan dirinya yang begitu ingin—dan tidak ingin melihat apa yang telah diperbuatnya, di sisi lain, darah dagingnya, dan … memikirkannya mendadak ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri, berkali-kali.

Malam ini begitu cerah, dan lagi, Tetsurou menghela nafas panjang.

“Di sana,” Kei menunjuk pada sebuah rumah bermodel kuno dengan banyak kunang-kunang. “Mereka memperlihatkan kunang-kunang pada anak-anak mereka.”

Tetsurou mengangguk. Samar, memang terlihat satu keluarga kecil sedang bermain dengan bahagia.

“Kamu tahu begitu banyak.”

Kei tertawa, seolah mengatakan bahwa apa  yang ditanyakannya adalah hal terbodoh sedunia, “Tentu saja, aku tinggal di sini sekarang.” Berhenti sejenak, “Bisa dibilang, terima kasih telah mengantarkanku sampai ke rumah.”

Tetsurou balas tersenyum, “Setidaknya aku bisa melihatmu hingga saat terakhir.”

“Kamu, punya anak dengan istri keduamu, ‘kan?”

“Ya. Aku baru tahu setelah menceraikannya.”

“Kamu memang brengsek.”

“Aku tahu.”

Bulan menyinari terang keluarga kecil itu setelah salju, dan kunang-kunang yang tetap keluar meskipun ini adalah musim yang mematikan, wajah mereka terlihat jelas, Tetsurou tidak yakin apakah ia harus bahagia ataukah menangis sedih melihat mereka yang tertawa bahagia di tengah kedinginan, menciptakan setitik hangat yang melingkupi keluarga itu.

“Mereka,” Kei menghirup udara yang terasa terlalu dingin, “Keluarga yang benar-benar bahagia, bukan?”

“Ya.”

“Sedangkan kita adalah kebalikannya,” dan semakin jam menuju malam yang lebih pekat, perasaan itu semakin membeku, “Aku bahkan nggak tahu kalau mantan istrimu bernama keluarga Kageyama.”

Melihat Tetsurou terdiam, Kei cepat melanjutkan, “Kamu bisa melihat _dua_ anakmu di sana.”

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya desir angin dingin yang menemani mereka.

Taburkan garam di atas luka, dan tawa itu berkali lipat lebih perih, “Mereka adalah keluarga yang bahagia, dan bagaimana kita akan merusak kebahagiaan mereka?”

“Hei, Tetsurou- _san_ ,” waktu berhenti untuk mereka, sementara dunia Tetsurou berputar, “Bagaimana kau akan mengatakan bahwa sesungguhnya mereka memiliki ayah yang sama?”

Memento perpisahan mereka bukanlah sebuah ciuman terakhir ataupun senyuman manis, itu hanya sebuah pertanyaan yang tak kunjung terjawab—bahkan tak mempunyai jawaban.

Dan seiring Kei yang menghilang di antara malam, Tetsurou terpaku.

_Hei, bisakah kuulang waktu kembali?_


End file.
